


He Dreams

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Guess who's feeling feelings tonight, I am so sorry, M/M, this not a good time honestly, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Sora dreams





	He Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It started with the idea of their heartsong and then I dunno how it ended up in that

In his dreams he dreams of their heartsong, how lovely and in sync the music— _their music_ ‐ are.

He dreams of dancing with Riku in Symphony of Sorcerer, floating in the clouds while the sky shines down on them like they're giving them a spotlight.

They don't need an audible music as background, their hearts already gives them the required music, perfect and fitting in every way.

In his dreams he whispers his confession to Riku's chest, where his head lay listening to the other's heart, in turn he hears the other's confession, warm and bright like his heart.

In the mornings he would smile brightly at the silverette, who smile back and greet him with the same enthusiasm as his, ruffling his hair and teasing him from oversleeping.

In the mornings he get to see Riku walking away to his next mission, everytime he promises to him that they'll see each other again and with possible stories.

His dream starts with the same song, the melodic calmness that never fails to ease his nerves. He sees Riku waiting for him with a smile, holding out his hand for a dance.

He never refuses a dance.

It was lovely, fireflies flies around them, giving their place for the night a light glow, their secret place in Destiny Islands, their heartsong wrapping around them like a light blanket.

"Sora," the lovely silverette and his partner whispered so softly it was like a feather touch.

He looked up from Riku's chest, adoration in his blue eyes as the other's teal eyes holds the same, with a smile that was wavering.

"What's wrong Riku?" He asked, a small frown on his face.

Riku pulled away from their small cocoon, placing a hand on his cheeks. It just confused him more when his teal eyes watered.

"You mean so much to me," whispered Riku, placing his forehead to his.

They're so close, he could feel Riku's hitching breath, their heartsong wavering.

Riku opened his mouth again to say something but then he woke up.

There's tears in his eyes and he doesn't know why.

His dreams turned bittersweet after that.

He dreams of Riku vanishing into thin air after a waltz.

He dreams of Riku slipping away from his fingers.

He dreams of Riku smiling sadly at him, tears in his eyes.

Then he got the news.

His dream started with a waltz with Riku, their heartsong loud and as-ever melodic, him clutching to Riku so tightly he fears he'll suffocate the other like how the other is also holding him tight.

Their location this time is by the paopu fruit tree, in a sunrise. Riku looks like an angel, the light from the sunrise behind him giving some sort of halo that is fitting, his eyes prominent from the shadows and is radiating warmth and love.

He always get lost in the comfort his other gives, his head lays on Riku's chest, by his heart, listening to his part of their song contently as they sway from side to side, slowly and sweet.

"Sora?"

He hesitantly look up, seeing the teary eyes of his beloved, so much longing, sadness, and love visible from the teal irises.

Riku placed a hand to his cheek, them staring at each other with so much love before they pulled into a short, chaste kiss that left both of them breathless, warm, and light.

"I'm glad I managed to get back to you, my light." His heart flutters at the confession, but pluments at the next, "please remember me, and I'm sorry, I will always love you."

Sora wakes up with tears in his eyes and wails of agony and 'why's from his throat.

Kairi was there, giving Sora a hug as she herself cries silently with him, whispering promises that he didn't know if it'll happen.

The music was never the same ever again, it is missing— _lost–_ its counterpart.

His dreams left him crying and pleading to anyone, even Kingdom Hearts, to give back his other.

Sora knows that will never happen, that the music will be the same, for its counterpart is lost to oblivion, never to be seen nor heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
